Everything I Am
by Mouse in the Midnight
Summary: A mysterious boy named Shea saves Chelsea's life after the bridge from the town into the jungle is broken by a terrible typhoon. Chelsea is desperate to recross the river and get back to her farm, but something about Shea changes the way she had been thinking.


Most of the day had already passed. You might think it would have cooled off a bit now that the sun was lower in the sky, right?

Wrong. It was still blazing hot.

Of course, I guess it could only be expected. After all, the sun's heat somehow always lasted longer in the jungle. And the fact that I was working away trying to chop wood and smash rocks to gather materials didn't help at all.

I had been working at this since 9 A.M. As a matter of fact, I pretty much put off all my work at the ranch—caring for my livestock and watering my crops and whatnot—'till I got home. I'd left my house, barely even giving thought to my own health. I was just so focused on getting the entire amount of materials that I needed before the day was over.

I guess it was pretty reckless of me. I was lucky I hadn't used up all my energy by then. But I was just so anxious to get the material. I needed it. It was the only way Gannon would upgrade my house for me.

I was desperate. I had been living on the island for almost two years, and all the other girls had found the guys they wanted to marry. I was still alone. I wanted someone to care for, who would care for me back and honestly want to spend the rest of their life with me. I'd watched the other couples in town and it looked so wonderful, to be with the one you love most. I was dying for the same kind of relationship.

So, I figured… if I upgraded my house, it would be big enough for me and whomever I married… I mean, I hadn't actually found anybody to marry yet, but maybe if they saw I had a house ready to start a family in, they'd be a little more interested…

… okay, I really don't know what got into me. I guess I was blinded by my own desperation. All I knew was that I was getting very close to getting all the materials I needed for Gannon to upgrade my house.

The sun was beginning to set when I chopped the last stray tree limb and subsequently converted it into the material wood I had come for. I felt ready to drop to the ground in exhaustion. But at least my work was completed. I could go home now!

I shoved the the last bit of wood into the rucksack which I usually wore on my shoulders. "Good grief, I'm glad that's over…" I grumbled to myself, adjusting the straps of the rucksack. "I hope all that hard work is worth it." I sighed slightly, and started off across the clearing I was in. The insects were humming in the trees. "… it's way too lonely at that old ranch…"

I was nearing the outskirts of the jungle when the insects abruptly went silent. I stopped in my tracks and looked around. The area was now completely hushed. I felt a pang of uneasiness in my chest and wondered if some big wild animal was why the jungle had suddenly gotten quiet.

"… h-… hello?" I dared ask.

No one answered. I might have been relieved at any other time, but for some reason I couldn't be at that time. Something in the atmosphere was different. It wasn't a wild animal; I knew that much.

A soft breeze whisked through the tops of the forest canopy. I stood there for a couple moments, still unsure what was happening. The breeze began to escalate into a heavy wind.

The hairs were starting to rise on the back of my neck. I decided it was a wise idea to head home as quickly as possible. Rubbing my arms nervously, I quickened my pace towards the bridge which connected the island town to the jungle.

I reached the bridge with no challenge, but I didn't dare place a foot down on the wood it was made of. The silence of the jungle was quickly being replaced by a new sound—one that was steadily growing in volume. It was rain, and it was getting closer. The pace of the water of the river beneath the bridge was speeding up to almost an overflow.

It then hit me. I had made a costly mistake by coming to the jungle today.

There was a typhoon coming.

My heart pounded, and I fearfully looked up at the sky. Gone was the clear orange blanket marked only by the half-circle of the setting yellow sun. Clouds had gathered overhead to accumulate in a mass of ominous dark grey. I could see faint flashes of light hidden behind the clouds, and following them were claps of thunder steadily intensifying.

I didn't know if I could make it home. I wondered if I should run through the town to my ranch as fast as I could, or save myself time by taking shelter under the trees in the jungle? The last idea didn't seem too smart. I'd read that hiding under trees in a bad storm is even worse than standing out in the open.

I was harshly jolted out of my thoughts by a horrifying snapping and crashing sound. The river was flooding over terribly, and thus the bridge had been broken by the overpowering elements. I gasped as the wood was swept away down the current. I had no choice but to flee through the jungle now. I couldn't possibly get home anytime soon…!

Thunder shook the ground under my feet. I grabbed the left strap of my rucksack with my left hand and used my right hand to keep my red bandana secured on my head, and took off through the undergrowth.

"Harvest Goddess, keep me safe. Harvest Goddess, please let me get to shelter in time!"

I usually never prayed. I mean, sure, I believed in the Harvest Goddess like everyone else. But I never really thought about praying to her for assistance.

Right then, there was no one else I knew to call on. I yelled out pleadingly to the wind as I ran through the forest. The rain pelted roughly against my skin. The more I ran, the deeper I went into the jungle. At that point, I must have been utterly lost, but I didn't care. I couldn't have cared. All I was hoping for was some form of sanctuary.

Unfortunately, as many pleas I sent up to the Harvest Goddess, her blessings were obviously not on my side.

Because, all at once, before I even knew what was happening… my foot slipped on the wet ground. My ankle twisted. With that, I let out a cry of fear and pain and fell to the jungle floor.

I landed solidly on my cheekbone. My senses were reeling. The fall must have drawn blood somewhere, but the unyielding rain washed it away. I couldn't bring myself to move.

"… help…" I squeaked, unable to find the strength to lift my voice.

I did everything within my power to fight the need to close my eyes. I couldn't do it.

I passed out.


End file.
